


50 shades of 'I forgot the condom'

by Daddyslittlekitten



Series: I forgot the condom [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, Smut, blame tumblr, for the inconvenience, i dont know what i was thinking, i helped, kinda cliche, my sister is writing these tags, no condom because i forgot, not kinky despite the title, sorry y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyslittlekitten/pseuds/Daddyslittlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad smut im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of 'I forgot the condom'

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who REALLY needs to get laid

Quietly you creep inside from a late night out hoping Luke hasn't stayed up awaiting your return. Your hopes are short lived when the main light in the living room flicks on, brightening the small space.

Although you didn't drink, your instantly intoxicated by Luke's defined jawline and signature look of anger that made you squirm in delight.   
Luke can turn you on just by looking at you with his striking blue eyes. One look and you melt. He knows the power he has over you, he knows that no matter what he does you'll always want more.

'Where have you been?' 

'Out...' 

'Y/n it's 3 am!' He shouted getting angrier the longer you stayed quiet the more angry he would get. But you had no problem with angry Luke. Anything Luke did. You Loved.

'I got carried away' you look down avoiding his angry gaze.

'You.got.carried.away?' He said simply, his eyes never leaving you.

You nod slowly still avoiding his intense stare. 'Don't ignore me y/n' he stands making his way towards you. As he advances you step back until your against the wall with no where to go. 

In a swift moment you attempt to duck past Luke. But just as fast he pins your delicate wrists to the living room wall, getting as close as he could still wearing clothes.

'Nah uh babe' you feel his warm hand against your thigh slowly moving towards your wet folds.

'Y/N your so wet, is it for me or some jackass trying to fuck you tonight?' His voice deepens.

'You...just.. Just you' 

Without warning he slips one of his long spidery fingers inside you, massaging your clit slowly, torturing you on purpose. Inserting another three digits you feel like your going to cave.

'Fu-uck Luke! FUCK' you screams.

Suddenly Luke is no longer inside you, releasing a slight whine from the loss of his touch. Opening your eyes you see Luke standing a few inches away his eye fixated on yours. Licking his fingers one by one. Enjoying ever single moment as you squirm in front of him.

'Luke...?'

'What do you want y/n?' He smirks knowing somewhat of what your about to ask him. 

'I want you. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. I want you to make me come, again and again and again. On the bed, on the wall. Everywhere' you say the last line slowly. 

Luke's face clearly shows he wasn't expecting that from you. 'excuse me bitch?' He asked shocked.

'You heard me whore'

Sprinting up the stairs to your shared bedroom, with Luke close behind.   
Before you can slam the door in his he tackles you onto your king size bed which you forgot to make this morning. 

In one quick motion you remove Luke's green day T-shirt tossing it into heap on the floor. Luke hikes up the bottom of your skin tight dress pulling it over your head, your immediately grateful that you couldn't wear a bra with this dress. His big hands gently squeeze and massage your nipples making them more sensitive then they already were. 

His teeth grazed the elastic of your thong pulling them down to your ankles in one swift action. You were now completely exposed to Luke's wandering eyes. Hooking your thumbs under Luke's belt you unfasten it and shimmy his skinny jeans down to his ankles, he kicks them off and they fly to the other side of the room. 

His boxers are gone before you can even attempt to remove them yourself.  
Now you're both naked, Luke's tall exterior hovering over you. He slowly pushed into you as he moaned loudly, letting you adapt to his size. But waiting a little to long you whine in frustration bucking your hips to get your point across. He smirks, pushing forward more, bottoming out.

'Your so tight baby'

Luke pulled himself back and thrusted forward again, throwing his head back.   
He began pumping in and out of you. 

'PUMP UP THE JAM PUMP IT UP LIKE YOUR DICK IS CRUMPING' she yodelled.

Luke's thrust became more intense. You arched your back, wrapping your legs around him. Luke moaned your name,   
'Tiffany' his hands digging into your hips. He pulled you closer burying himself deeper in you. He kissed your chest, sucking marks from your neck to your boobs. 

'Wait a fuck, who the frickle frack is Tiffany? bitch' 

You protested, you could feel Luke force deep inside you. With each thrust you got closer and closer to your high.   
Luke kissed you strong as he pulled out only to use the force back into you. 

'Im so close' he moaned into your lips. Rolling his hips into you slowly.

'Close to what? oh' 

Your eyes squeezed shit as you moaned Luke's name continuously as you tightened around him. 

'wtf tiffany, why is you crying shit?'

'Come for me baby' Luke's pace sped up; you tensed up and came around him. You moaned loudly hoping the emo neighbours don't mind your style of screamo.  
'FUCK LUKE!! FU---CK'  
Throwing your head back onto the pillows, your hands tightening in the quilt around you.

'Where did the quilt come from?' you yapped.

Luke's body started tensing on top of you, he moaned louder than before tilting his head back, grabbing your hips as he came into you, your name gliding off his tongue in uneven breaths. He pulls out hard.

Before you can settle from your high his hands firmly hold onto your hips and in a swoosh your straddling his lap.

'I want you to ride me' he whispers.

'like a horse?' he giggles excited.

Carefully he lowers you onto his throbbing member.   
Rotating your hips in small circles as he moans slightly.   
Bucking his hips every now and then his member hits your g-spot. Each time you get closer and closer to letting go.

'LET IT GOOOO LET GOOO, YOUR DICK NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!' You rapped.

'de fuck you doing Chris?'

'Luke?' You question as he rotates your hips with his firm hold. Not being able to hold on much longer. 

'Its alright bob, it's okay' he whispers as you collapse onto his chest. 

Slowly lifting you off of him, he places you next to him. Entangling yourself in the sheets you look into Luke's eyes and smile. 

'Im sorry I came back so late Luke' you spoke quietly.

'I love you Ashton' he blushes looking away.

**Author's Note:**

> why
> 
> shes never gonna get laid im sorry friend
> 
> also i made my sister read it and she thinks it crap and she cried because wtf 
> 
> "At least you can write" - My stupid fucking sister


End file.
